


First One You Steal

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Date, Flufftober, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Clary forgets her jacket on the way to a date.





	First One You Steal

**Author's Note:**

> HI TO ANYONE AT PANCON2! How hectic was that day! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little Clace One-Shot.
> 
> Day 5 prompt: Wet.

Clary was more than annoyed at herself, her red hair plastered at odd angles around her face, clashing with the pink of her cheeks and nose. 

The rain was coming down thick and hard as she sprinted down the paths, her black leather jacket pulled tight around her, trying to keep the rain off of her skin. She had checked the weather forecast this morning, and it hadn't said rain, but she should know by now to never trust the forecasts by now. 

She ducked into the café she was aiming for, finally releasing her jacket and attempting to tame her wild hair, laughing to herself as she joined the queue. It would be just her luck that she was here to meet a date and she'd been caught out in the rain. 

She sat down with her hot chocolate clasped between her hands, blowing on it gently as she watched everyone come into the café in various states of dampness, some had managed to remember coats and umbrella's, others were worse off than she was. 

Clary glanced at her phone, it was five past four, and her date was meant to start at four. Although it would probably have helped if she knew who she was looking for. Isabelle had just said there was someone she should meet, and that his name was Jace, she knew nothing else about him. 

More people came and went, Clary watching with nervousness as time ticked on. After another ten minutes she was pretty sure she'd been stood up, and was just texting Izzy as such when a voice behind her made her jump.

"You look cold, would you like to borrow a jacket?" An admittedly attractive young man with blonde hair and, well, stunning eyes stood just off to one side behind her, his jacket held out in his hand.

"Oh, no, it's okay, I'm just waiting for someone."

"You're Clary, right?" The man asked, grinning at her as he spoke.

"I er… Who're you?" Clary asked uncertainly.

"I'm Jace, Jace Herondale."

Clary couldn't stop her mouth sliding into an O as she turned properly in her chair to observe her date. "You know you're 15 minutes late? I almost left." Clary pointed out, gesturing to the seat in front of her.

"Yeah, sorry about that, my brother through a bit of a paddy before I came out, something about training but I didn't really pay attention." Jace laughed to himself, offering the coat out again. "You really do look cold, please take the coat." 

Clary tentatively reached out for it, their hands brushing as she took the coat off of his arm, before shrugging it over her shoulders. "Thank you," she said earnestly, closing it around her and sighing in relief. "So, how do you know Izzy?" Clary asked as Jace took a seat opposite her. Izzy had started working for the same company as Clary in the past few months, so they didn't really know each other that well, but it was enough.

"Ah, she's my sister, sort of," Jace shrugged, "adopted sister."

"Oh, you're adopted?" Clary grimaced after she asked, before composing herself, "sorry, I shouldn't have asked that, it's none of my business."

"It could be," Jace shrugged, "and I don't mind talking about it. My parents died when I was young, Izzy's family took me in and raised me."

The conversation eventually turned to something a bit lighter, their jobs and families, and dreams. Clary was disappointed when she realised she needed to head home, taking the jacket off.

"Keep it," Jace said when she tried to hand it back, "it can be the first one that you steal from me," he said, laughing.

"Hey, you gave it to me, with full permission, that's not stealing!"

"Well, if you decide you don't want to look after it for me, you can always bring it to the next one?" Jace asked questioningly. 

"Only if you're on time next time, otherwise I'm keeping it," Clary grinned as Jace's eyes lit up. "Well, I have to go, my step-father's expecting me home, but I'll see you soon?"

"How about Sunday?" Jace asked suddenly. It was Tuesday so it didn't feel too soon or too far away.

"2pm?" 

"Sure."

"Okay, see you then," Clary moved around the table, giving Jace a quick hug before heading out the door, the rain had stopped now, but it didn't stop Clary from pulling the jacket tighter around herself.


End file.
